1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hand tool, and more particularly to a hand tool for wire stripping or cutting or pressing or crimping purposes and/or for pressing and securing cable or wire ends together and including a quickly changeable structure for allowing bases or jaws to be easily and quickly changed without fasteners and without driving tools.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various kinds of typical hand tools have been developed for gripping, pulling, bending, stripping, cutting, crimping, or shearing wires or cables, and comprise a pair of levers pivotally coupled or secured together at a middle portion thereof, and the levers includes one end formed or acted as handles or hand grips for being held and grasped by the users, and the other end having an anvil and/or a cutting tool or crimping tool or other tools attached thereto for conducting the wire or cable gripping, pulling, bending, stripping, cutting, crimping, or shearing operations.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,947,905 to Neff discloses one of the typical multi-purpose electrical wiring tools also comprising a pair of levers pivotally coupled or secured together at a middle portion thereof, and including one end formed or acted as handles or hand grips, and the other end having a number of sharp-edged arcuate recesses on opposing edges.
However, the opposing edges of the other ends of the levers having the sharp-edged arcuate recesses formed and provided thereon are solidly formed and secured to the handles or hand grips of the levers and may not be disengaged from the levers, such that the levers may not be used to operate or treat the wires or cables of different sizes or diameters.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,106,195 to Berg discloses another typical hand tool for cutting and forming aesthetic ends on decorative molding, and comprising an anvil and a cutting tool or crimping tool or other tools attached to the other ends of the levers for conducting the wire or cable cutting, crimping, or shearing operations.
However, the anvil and the cutting or crimping tool are required to be secured to the other ends of the levers with fasteners, such that the fasteners are required to be fastened or threaded or released again and again each time when changing the anvil and/or the cutting or crimping tool. In addition, it may take a long time to fastened or threaded or released the fasteners.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional hand tools.